


Solace

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-18
Updated: 2006-03-18
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: 3.24 "Zero Hour" postep. (06/01/2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

She couldn't sleep. She'd been walking the empty, dark corridors forâ€¦well, for a while. T'Pol had at least maintained her emotional control this time. The last time she believed Captain Archer to be dead she had completely broken down. Now, however, she was able to deal with the loss in a logical manner. There was no Trellium-D coursing through her system.

T'Pol didn't want to go to Phlox. She was not certain he would understand this loss. She preferred the company of someone who knew what it felt like to lose a close friend. Someone who shared the pain and sleepless nights.

At least that's what she told herself repeatedly. T'Pol paused at Commander Tucker's door, debating whether or not to push the button. She knew he'd be awake. But what if he wasn't? What if he didn't want to see her? What if he didn't want to help her like he'd promised? Did he even make that promise or did she misinterpret his words? Doubt fluttered through her.

With a deep breath and solemn resolve, T'Pol reached out and pressed the door chime. She regained her composure quickly in time to hear his muffled voice call out for her to enter. 

The room was dark. T'Pol carefully crossed to the commander's desk. 

"I hope I'm not disturbing you," she said quietly.

"Never," Trip replied from his bunk. "Everything alright?" 

T'Pol heard a click and the darkness disappeared as the reading light over his bed softly illuminated the cabin. She turned and faced him. The engineer was sitting on the edge of his bed, naked. The sheet was thrown haphazardly over his waist, presenting a form of abbreviated modesty. T'Pol allowed her gaze to travel down his form. The sheet draped between his legs, exposing his right hip and thigh. She felt the tiniest ripple of excitement pass through her.

"I couldn't sleep," she heard herself say. Her gaze darted about the small room and settled on his. It was then she noticed his red-rimmed eyes.

"Join the club," he responded. Trip looked at her wearily. He patted the bunk in a silent invitation for her to join him.

T'Pol casually strode across the room and sat next to him. They sat in silence for long moments. Trip looked at her and sighed. 

"You wanna tell me what's on your mind?" he asked softly.

T'Pol looked down into her lap. "I keep thinking about Captain Archer."

Trip nodded. "Me too."

"Iâ€¦miss him."

He turned his head and looked at her. "We all do, T'Pol." He reached up and combed his fingers through her hair. "We'll get through this."

She met his gaze and nodded. "You've been crying."

"I've been doing a lot of that lately."

"I can leave if you wish," T'Pol said and started to stand up.

Trip grabbed her wrist. "Stay," he said quickly. "Please."

T'Pol sat back down. "Iâ€¦I didn't want to be alone." She looked at him almost pleadingly.

He offered her a weak smile and nodded. New tears sprung to his eyes. "I'm not used to seeing you like this, T'Pol. Talking and sharingâ€¦" At her look of shame, he quickly added, "I like it. A lot."

Trip leaned forward and touched his forehead to hers. "We'll get through this together," he repeated.

His fingers stroked her cheek as his lips brushed against her own. His other hand undid the tie on her robe. He helped her shrug out of it.

"Together," she murmured. Her mouth opened to his.

Trip kissed her passionately, his tongue forging its way into her mouth. It met no resistance. T'Pol's hand inched its way up his exposed thigh to his naked hip. She felt him gasp slightly in her mouth as she tugged off the sheet. Her fingers lightly grazed his penis, up through his pubic hair to his stomach and moved up to rest against his chest. She pushed him down into the bed and lay down next to him. 

"You didn't come here for this," Trip said.

"No," she admitted. T'Pol was on her back, Trip pressed into her side. He had one leg draped over her, wedged between hers while his arm slung tightly around her waist. She could feel his penis lying on her leg, the comfort of his weight against her. Trip's hand slipped under the hem of her pajama top, wanting to touch bare skin. 

"You're not alone, T'Pol."

"I know," she replied. Her hand rubbed absently over his forearm. 

"I don't just mean me," Trip said. He kissed her shoulder. "Everyone misses him."

T'Pol turned her head to look at him. "When does the pain subside?"

He gave her a sympathetic look and caressed her cheek. "I don't know, darlin'. It's different for everyone. You just have to give it time." Trip snorted. "Ironic, me giving you advice on grieving." 

She shifted onto her side to face him. Her hand slipped around to his backside and pulled him closer. T'Pol kissed him, plunging her tongue into his mouth. Trip rolled on top of her, grinding his hips against the silky smoothness of her pajamas. His hand deftly unbuttoned her top as he returned her kiss with fervor. 

As Trip's mouth moved along her jaw, T'Pol's hand slid between them. She found his swelling cock and squeezed it gently. 

"Don't die," she whispered.

Trip pulled back and stared at her. He smiled down upon and replied, "I have no plans to leave you behind." They gazed at one another for several moments. 

She squeezed him again and watched as his eyes glazed over. His mouth descended on her once more. T'Pol felt his hand slip into her pajama bottoms. She parted her legs to give him better access. His mouth and tongue worked her ear, neck and breasts while his fingers stroked the flesh between her legs. Her hips rotated in rhythm with his fingers, her grip on his cock never eased. She stroked him to his own beat. 

T'Pol's ears filled with their heavy breathing, moans escaping on occasion. Trip's fingers found her clitoris and rubbed her madly. She felt herself approach the edge of control. Her back arched as her orgasm hit. T'Pol ground her teeth and rode the waves of pleasure coursing through her. She could hear Trip murmuring in her ear, but could not make out the words. 

After several moments, T'Pol felt Trip's lips on her neck and shoulder. His hands moved up her body as he enveloped her. As she fell back into the present, she was aware of his erection pressing against her. The fire of desire lit inside her again. T'Pol flipped him, pressing Trip into the mattress. She gazed down at him. His eyes burned dark with passion and unspent energy. She kissed him hungrily, unable to get enough. Her tongue snaked down his jaw to his neck. He lifted his hips up, rubbing himself against her. T'Pol took the hint.

She slid down his hard body until she met his erection. She kissed the tip and looked over his heaving chest at Trip. He was watching every move she made. He licked his lips.

T'Pol refocused on his cock. She licked the entire length, from tip to root and back again. She sucked the head into her mouth while her fist pumped up and down the shaft. She swirled her tongue around the tip repeatedly. Trip's groans encouraged her to repeat the process, her saliva lubricating the job. T'Pol stroked and sucked and licked. She kept the head of his cock in her mouth as she fondled his testicles. She felt his breathing become more and more shallow. She gripped his cock at the based and slid her tongue in the slit. She swirled it around and around as she sucked harder.

"T'Pol," Trip gasped. "I'm coming!"

She tasted thick, salty fluid in her mouth as his orgasm overtook him. T'Pol did not waver from her process. When she heard no more moans from him, T'Pol released her grip on his softening cock. She spit out his semen onto his stomach and looked up at him sheepishly.

"It's ok," Trip chuckled. "I expected you to let go before that." He tugged her up next to him and kissed her. T'Pol pulled back and settled against him.

"Thank you, Trip," she whispered.

"Not this again," he replied with a cringe. "What are you thanking me for this time?"

She shifted and turned a worried glance up at him. "You make me feel."

Trip blinked. "Oh. I thoughtâ€¦" He sighed. "I thought you were going to thank me for sex again. I'm sorry. I'm such an ass."

They were silent for a few minutes.

"I make you feel what?" Trip asked.

T'Pol gazed into his genuinely confused expression. She leaned in and kissed him.

"Alive," she said.


End file.
